dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaius Octavian Caesar
Caesar, Gaius Octavian Caesar, Gaius Octavian Caesar, Gaius Octavian WARNING THERE BE SPOILERS HERE! Background Born to one of the more prestigious families in Rome, Octavian had everything he could have wanted. His father died while Octavian was still young, leaving him to be raised by an amoral mother (Atia) and his elder sister Octavia. The first we're introduced to Octavian happens to be when he's abducted by Pompey's men on his way to deliver a white stallion to Gaius Julius Caesar. The misadventure ends with Vorenus and Pullo not only rescuing Octavian, but through Octavian's logic regarding the problem that led them there in the first place, they discover Caesar's stolen standard. Shortly after that, we come to know young Octavian as an observer of the life around him rather than a participant in it. He refuses to allow someone else to kill him when it appears that Caesar's battle is for naught and the Julii and friends are organizing a suicide pact. He does not, however, try and dissuade anyone else from death. Atia, itching to use her son to gain social standing, encourages him to do things like abandon philosophy and poetry and instead study combat and copulation with Titus Pullo and eat goat testicles to make him more of a man. Octavian remarks that he "could kill a man provided he did not fight back." In return for the favour of teaching him armed combat, Octavian helps Pullo with a problem involving Vorenus's wife's infidelity. They capture her lover and torture him before he tells the truth and they put him out of his misery, dumping his body in the sewer. Eventually, Caesar appears to gain too much power and is murdered. During the reading of his will, it is revealed that Caesar adopted Octavian as his son and named him as his heir. Octavian takes all this to heart and decides to get into the already brewing struggle for control of the city and the empire. When Mark Antony, his mother's lover and Caesar's good friend, will not give him the money promised by Caesar in the will both to Octavian and to the people of Rome, Octavian borrows 3 million sesterti to make good on Caesar's promise to the people. This enrages Antony and sets him to beating Octavian. Octavian leaves Rome, unable to bear the sight of Antony, and goes south to raise an army with his friend Agrippa. The faction raises enough legions to defeat Mark Antony in Mutina. After the battle is done, Octavian encounters Pullo once more. He is typically stern when he learns that Vorenus's children are not murdered and arranges provisions for Pullo to go find the man and take him to rescue his enslaved family. It is at this point that Gaius Octavian, called Caesar, arrives in the town of Canyon Ridge. Personality The first thing you should know about Octavian is that he is never thinking about anything. He always has an opinion though he is generally shrewd in who he expresses it to. Octavian usually knows how to keep out of trouble, with the exception of his anger. Initial Inventory * One long, dark red tunic. Short sleeves. * One dark red cape * One pair of dark red pants, ending just below the knees. * One dark brown leather breastplate armor. * Two black bracers. * One dark brown leather belt, with a leather apron. * One pair of brown sandals. * One long sword belted on his left side